The Sparrow's Feather
by The Barn Cat
Summary: When Jack is taken by the Krakin, a mysterious pirate who knows of an unusual prophecy takes advantage of Will and Elizabeth's absence. He goes to Venezuela to capture Jack's daughter, Veronica Masters. R&R please! Not a great summary, I know...


Chapter 1: Capture

Her wrists were tightly bound with a rough rope that, even though she had never set a pedicured foot on a ship since she was a babe, she could tell it was home-made. _Badly, at that,_ she thought. Large hands slapped themselves down on her tanned shoulders, freezing her blood and breaking her thoughts.

"Welcome aboard, missy," a rough voice called out. A proud chuckle quickly followed.

"Release me at once!" she cried out in desperation.

"Ah, but we can't do that, Miss Masters! If we did, we'd be killed!" the man said, rising to approach the struggling girl.

"What do I care if you scurvy-infected dogs are killed? It would just relieve the world of some of its mangy scavengers!" she hissed as the man approached.

"Oh, Veronica, that hurt!" he chuckled. "How old are ye?"

"Why should I tell you? What is my age to you dirt-bags?" she spat.

Obviously angered, the man, whom Veronica guessed was to captain, narrowed his dark eyes and closed the space between their faces, his tormented eyes boring holes into Veronica's own. When he spoke, his voice was but a whisper, though the words' meaning was clear and it echoed through-out the girl's mind, "Because if ye don't inform me, I will have me men slit your throat 'afore ye can cry for mommy!"

As the threat left the captain's lips, the man holding Veronica's shoulders slowly removed a dagger from its hiding place on his belt. Veronica gulped as he brought the shiny blade to her throat.

"Fourteen!" she blurted out.

"Ah! Then she is of age! Remove her from my sight!" the captain ordered, obviously pleased. Leaning in again, he added, "I have a few plans for you. Now, enjoy your stay in the brig!"

The crew around Veronica immediately reacted to the captain's orders. Two more rough-looking pirates joined around Veronica as the rest of the crew went back to their posts. The three pirates escorted Veronica below deck where she was led down a series of cells filled with petty thieves and pathetic pirates. The air was thick and sent shivers down Veronica's spine. The strong, metallic scent of blood bombarded the girl's nostrils, causing her to wince. There were even traces of the crimson liquid on the rusted bars of the cells. She barely had time to look, but she thought she saw an old friend who was thought to be dead back when she was living in England and she was quite surprised to even believe that he was here in the ports of her new world, Venezuela.

When the foursome arrived at the end of the hall, Veronica saw a quite small cell. The men opened the door with a loud creak and shoved her in, slamming the door behind her. The door, which wasn't used to being used so roughly, shook, causing a chain reaction in which all the cell doors shook with gentle rage. She turned towards where the pirates had once been standing, her earthy-green eyes slowly adjusting to the gloom. She glanced about her, trying to take in her surroundings, but everything looked dark and blobby. Sighing, she slumped to the floor and closed her eyes.

For days she slept on and off, only waking to eat and stretch. After a few weeks she grew even more tired, so she fell asleep near the back of her cell when they went to port. When she awoke, a boy, about her own age, was being shoved into her cell. From what the crew-members were saying, it sounded as though they had just left Cuba. Yawning, for all she had down was sleep those several weeks, Veronica rose to her feet and sauntered over to the boy, bending down when she reached him.

"Are you alright?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, I think so," he said, burying his long, slender fingers in his light brown hair.

"Well, that's good. I'm Veronica, Veronica Masters," she said proudly, thrusting her hand in his face.

The boy looked up and Veronica gasped, withdrawing her hand to cover her mouth. It was him! Mathieu! For all these sad years, Veronica thought he had been dead! She dropped to her knees and grabbed him in a warm embrace.

"Veronica?"

"Mathieu!"

"No! Veronica! I can't b-"

"I know! Nor I can believe it!"

"No! I can't breathe!" he finally gasped.

Red in the face, Veronica released him from her grip. She scooped her loose strands of hair behind her left ear, revealing a beautiful pearl in her lobe. Mathieu spied this and instantly whistled.

"Wow! I was going to say you haven't changed a bit, but I would be wrong!"

"Mat? I thought I saw you in the cell near the staircase, but I don't think it was you," Veronica sighed.

"No, it wasn't me, but it was André, my older brother. He was captured when I was leaving for Cuba. Do you remember baby Annette?"

"Yes, of course I remember Annette! How is she?"

"When Annette was born, my parents sent me to Cuba with Annette so we wouldn't be a target for the pirates. All was well for a bit, until Annette was mysteriously kidnapped. I searched and searched for her, but I never found her and I think she may be dead. I guess losing Annette caused me to be more alert. After a while, I got comfortable again and that's when I was taken by some men who claimed to be working for the government. They took me to the jail near the docks and there I was kept until this bucket of scum showed up and here I am," he finished his story.

The girl sighed, "At least we're here together."

Mathieu nodded in agreement. The two stood and walked to the far side of the cell where they could talk quietly and catch up. It wasn't long before they were sleeping and, unbeknownst to them, their cell was approached by two dark men.


End file.
